sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Academy
Elemental Academy is a dueling institution in 5Ds Blazing Gale. It is situated in ʻEwa Beach, on the island of Oʻahu, in the state of Hawaiʻi within the United States. It is the main setting for most of Blazing Gale. Background Elemental Academy is generally an K-12 school (although only grade 3 - 12 are admitted; see below to learn why younger students aren't permitted), however it also functions as an accredited university with a variety of courses. It is funded by both the Hawaiʻi State Department of Education and the International Board of Duel Monsters. In essence, the academy is like a private school in the sense you need an application to apply, but in the public school sense, you are not required to pay tuition and mostly everyone is welcome to apply. Much like the Duel Academy in GX, the school is divided into ranks (depending on how well students score on their entrance exams), except there are 4 levels instead of 3. They are Blaze Blue, Lightning Yellow, Lava Red and Stone Brown. It should also be noted that this school also has anthromorphic students of varying degrees: from mostly human (Posie, Cinnamon, Rosie) up to mostly animal students. Admission To get into the academy, there is an application that must be filled out. Then, the student hopeful must take a placement test based on their knowledge from the previous year. There is also a minimum age of 8 to register in the Academy, due to behaviorial problems that may occur with much younger students. (Although there has been a 6-year old who somehow got in, but she was instantly expelled the next day after entering, along with her brother). Leaving/Returning Policies While Elemental Academy does have dorms like the academy in GX, it is not a boarding school at all. Rather, it's similar to college/university (in fact, it is also a sort of college/university itself). Students are allowed to leave and go off-campus after classes end, but must return by 6:30 pm if they want to stay overnight and eat with their classmates. Since the academy only runs Monday through Friday like a normal school, at the end of the week, students have to go home until the beginning of the next week. Curriculum The curriculum incorporates academic subjects that are required by state law (i.e. mathematics, writing/English, history, sciences, etc.) in addition to dueling. The academy services from grade 3 up until senior year of college Academy is also certified to give degrees in many fields of study, including doctorates (PhD). While most of the courses are not labeled by level, some of the courses (such as Basic Dueling, etc.) are labeled as "(course) 101, 202, etc.", similar to college. The languages/English classes are categorized as "(language) 1A/1B, 2A/2B, etc, based on grade/proficiency level" The collegiate courses at the academy are marked with a C in front of them, in addition to a 3-digit level (i.e. College Physics 140 would be C-PHY140) ''List of courses at the academy'' Entrance Exam Like many universities/private schools, students are required to take a sort of placement test. This test consists not only of dueling, but also their academic skills up to whatever grade level they had last completed. In essence, a freshman college-level student would be given an academic test based on what they had learned in 12th grade of high school; whereas a 4th grader would be given a test based on their 3rd grade knowledge, etc. Although this is a school dedicated to dueling, that part is 40% of their exam score. The other 60% is based on the academic subjects, considering that the academy is adherent to the standards of the Hawaiʻi State Department of Education. The academy is also a college as well, so it adheres to international standards as well. Depending on their results, they are placed into the appropriate dorm/level. *Blaze Blue (ブレーズブルー, Burēzu Burū) = 80% or higher average *Lightning Yellow (ライトニングイエロー, Raitoningu Yerō) = 60% - 79% average *Lava Red (ラヴァレッド, Rava Reddo) = 40% - 60% average *Stone Brown (ストーンブラウン, Sutōn Buraun) = Below 40% average It should be noted that unlike in GX, the dorm is merely an organizational system; it does not '''mean that a certain person in a higher dorm is of greater status than one in a lower dorm. However, certain minor characters in the fanfiction have thought otherwise; namely Giryu. In a way, it can be considered like a placement rank; it is subject to change every term depending on the student's performance. Schedule (Non-College) Students begin their day at 8:00 am and end school at 2:10 pm, Monday through Thursday (Friday, they are let out at 1:20 pm). All students are given six (6) classes each session, but only go to three a day on a rotating schedule. example, Monday is 1-3-5, Tuesday is 2-4-6, Wednesday is 3-5-1 (Collegiate) Unlike the regular education students, the college level requires 4 classes that are a hour and a half long, in addition to a 2 hour 15 minute laboratory for each particular subject Here's how their schedule works. Please note that the times are written in 24-hour sequence (military time): '''Standard (grades 3-12) (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday) * 08:00 - 09:15 - Period 1 * 09:15 - 10:10 - Recess * 10:15 - 11:30 - Period 2 * 11:30 - 12:00 - Lunch (with respective dormitories) * 12:00 - 12:50 - Recess * 12:55 - 14:10 - Period 3 (Wednesday) * 08:00 - 09:00 - Period 1 * 09:00 - 09:55 - Recess * 10:00 - 11:00 - Period 2 * 11:00 - 11:45 - Lunch * 11:45 - 12:15 - Recess * 12:20 - 13:20 - Period 3 Collegiate * 07:30 - 09:00 - Period 1 * 09:15 - 10:45 - Period 2 * 11:00 - 12:30 - Lunch * 12:45 - 14:15 - Period 3 * 14:30 - 16:00 - Period 4 * 16:15 - 18:30 - Labs Uniforms For a comprehensive list of uniforms worn at the academy, see here. For nearly all students, the "uniform" is simply a T-shirt with the school logo (the color is dependent on the wearer's dormitory), although wearing them is supposedly optional as shown with most characters. (Jason is the only character so far who's been shown to wear his, though this is prevalent mainly through Season 1; Season 2, he wears something else. It is currently unknown if other students applied for waivers or the uniform is an optional piece of clothing.) In addition, the students must wear an ID card to prove their affiliation to the academy. It has to be on their person at all times, but they don't have to wear it around their necks or have it visible. There also exist uniforms for anthropomorphic students. It is currently unknown if a dress code, outside of an ID card, exists for instructors. Map Elemental Academy is a very large campus, easily reaching the size of a first-name college. The height of each facility on campus is listed next to them, where applicable. Dorms *Blaze Blue Dormitory (17 stories) *Lightning Yellow Dormitory (11 stories) *Lava Red Dormitory (8 stories) *Stone Brown Dormitory (4 stories) Buildings All buildings are six stories tall. Unless otherwise noted on the pages, the first three floors are dedicated to courses falling within the Hawaiʻi State Department of Education and the upper floors (4-6) are for college courses. *Building A (Skills/Dueling) *Building B (Mathematics/Biological Sciences/Medicine) *Building C (History/Law) *Building D (English/Psychology) *Building E (Card Making Academy) *Building F (Business and Social Sciences) *Building G (Cultural Traditions/Foreign Languages/Music) *Building H (Engineering) *Building I (Health/Physical Education) *Building J (Digital Media and Technology Telecommunications) *Building K (Pony Barracks) *Building L (Collegiate Laboratory) Auditoriums All auditoriums are 5 stories tall * Altomare Hall * Dairyū Hall * Kiyomori Hall Libraries All libraries are 7-8 stories tall *Sakura-hime Library *Kamakura Library *Kuhio Library Facilities * Administrative Building * Card Store * Hospital * Pool * Rec Center (Major) and Rec Center (Minor) * Kamehameha Student Center * Riding Area * Security Center * Test Storage Facility * Hazardous Material Facility * Ecogarden * Dining Hall * TV Studio * Theater * ROTC Field * Blaze Blue Secret Duel Field * Dueling Field * Dueling Stadium Students/Staff Students 'Signers (シグナー)' * Jason Kiriyazuki * Sakura Kiriyazuki * Posie Bunny * Cinnamon Bunny * Ruka Raizen * Rua Raizen * Latias * Latios 'Junior Signers (後輩シグナー)' * Rosie Bunny 'Other Students (他の学生)' * Masashi Tokuragawa * Leilani Chizurae 'Delinquents (ドスケベ)' * Aterius Shuiren (formerly Stone Brown, expelled as of Chapter 29 with sister) * DW Shuiren (formerly Stone Brown, expelled as of Chapter 29 with brother) * Francine Grüen (Stone Brown, currently in critical condition as of Chapter 33) * Giryu L. Dryvner (formerly, expelled as of Chapter 9) 'Animal Duelists (動物デュエリスト)' * Akari Yakouma * Shira Yakouma * Enríque Pérez-Cabarro Faculty 'Founder (宗家)' * Genshiro Takuya Jūmannen-ryū 'Staff (職員)' * Miyazaki Kinoshita (chancellor) * Kyrie Yoshikawa (head of Blaze Blue, Advanced Dueling department head) * Hayashi Daimon (head of Lightning Yellow, new student coordinator) * Chris Ashikaga (head of Lava Red, Basic Dueling instructor) * Daigen Kyōhei (head of Stone Brown, ROTC instructor) * Hasegawa Chien (academy card store teacher) * Furen Takeguchi (registrar) * Miyoshi Sakamoto (equestrian instructor) Trivia *This school's transfer policy holds the exact true as the Duel Academy in GX, in which transfer students are placed in Lava Red/Slifer Red. Like its counterpart, the student will move up to their proper level in a matter of days. (Again, there is no rank connotation given to dorms; it's simply a matter of performance and what you know) **Transfer students aren't sent to GX's equivalent (Stone Brown) because of the belief that if a student is transferring over, his/her skills should be at a decent level. Category:Schools